


Prête-moi ta main

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Automail, Crack, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Other, Short One Shot, wtf is wrong with my brain?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les automails ont bien des usages possibles, et après tout, on se console comme on peut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prête-moi ta main

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Joli tracteur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386796) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Prête-moi ta main  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell, Winry x la main d’Ed  
>  **Genre :** _lime_ /crack  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** les persos et leur histoire sont la propriété d'Arakawa, de Squeenix et de Bones, et le titre est emprunté à un film d'Eric Lartigau, il me semble ; enfin, je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
>  **Prompt :** une erreur dans une table de fma_fuh_q listant « Winry x His Hand » - et, hum, non, ça ne m'a pas donné envie de faire du gender-bending pour autant.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des poussières

Le problème majeur avec les automails, d’après Winry, c’est que le métal est froid, au toucher. Heureusement, elle connaît son travail, elle sait les propriétés des différents alliages, résistance, légèreté, inoxydabilité… et capacité calorifique.

C’est tout froid au début, le contact est, dommage quand on y porte un tel intérêt, désagréable. Mais elle s’obstine. Si elle ne fait que frôler sa peau, sans s’y poser pour de bon, ça passe. Elle frissonne et recommence. Il y a même des endroits de son corps pour lesquels le contact trop froid produit un effet positif ; la main métallique qui effleure la pointe de ses seins l’électrise.

Et si elle la tient assez longtemps entre les siennes, à force de la caresser, de ses doigts agiles, de son souffle chaud et de ses lèvres, elle finit par la réchauffer assez pour ne plus sentir qu’une douce tiédeur.  
Ces doigts prosthétiques, elle les lèche et les suce sans crainte de les voir rouiller, en essayant de ne prêter trop attention au goût métallique qu’ils lui laissent sur la langue.

Enfin, elle la glisse entre ses jambes. La main désincarnée, seule, ne bougera pas, mais elle la tient toujours fermement, se frotte dessus. En doublant cette main inanimée de la sienne si nerveuse, elle peut faire comme si elle guidait un Edward maladroit, inexpérimenté et timide, lui montrant comment la caresser.  
Tant pis si au bout du bras, il n’y a personne. Elle ferme les yeux, elle imagine. Elle murmure le prénom d’Ed en se frottant de plus belle à cette main dure qui n’est plus froide depuis longtemps désormais, et irradie même de la chaleur qu’elle lui transmet directement, de chair à automail.

Ses propres tremblements agitent le bras mécanique entre ses cuisses comme les mouvements d’un amant, ses couinements étranglés et ses soupirs se mêlent aux grincements légers et au souffle d’un piston qui coulisse dans sa gaine.  
Avec la main d’Edward qui la caresse, elle peut se faire facilement accroire qu’il est à ses côtés pour de bon. Au moins quelques minutes, le temps qu’elle se contente et rêve encore un peu après, avant de revenir à la réalité.

Quand elle a terminé mais qu’elle prolonge encore un peu le jeu à flatter une dernière fois cette main qui lui offert ses services, elle peine à la confondre la saveur salée qu’elle y trouve, son propre goût, avec la sueur de l’amour. Et déjà, le métal de l’automail commence à se rafraîchir entre ses mains, perdant son illusion de vie, la forçant à retrouver la réalité.


End file.
